


дом там, где мы

by DiAndin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: В день, когда они переезжают, на улице царит настоящая снежная зима. Еще вечером всё вокруг было неприветливо серым, а теперь снег падает крупными белыми хлопьями, покрывая дворы тонким, нетронутым еще слоем.Лераст любит зиму. Такую — особенно; красивую, ослепляюще-белую сказочную зиму. Пар от горячего дыхания, снежинки в волосах и тёплые шарфы, новогодние огни и ощущение праздника где-то глубоко внутри.До Нового года две недели, но это не главный день этой зимы.





	дом там, где мы

Общение в новой школе не ладится с первого дня. Не то чтобы Лераст надеялся на что-то иное, нет, он привык, что всегда так, привык к косым взглядам, к тому, что он другой. Но всё же, всё же… Казалось, что в старшей школе всё будет иначе.

А зря.

Он выделяется. И это ни капли не здорово.

Он — альбинос. И это значит тысячи раз отвечать на одинаковые вопросы. А брови зачем красишь? А ты с рождения такой? А почему глаза не красные? А зрение у тебя плохое? Это — слышать шепотки за спиной и терпеть заинтересованные взгляды. Так смотрят на диковинную зверушку в зоопарке.

Бесит.

Сколько было коллективов, сколько школ — а так нигде и не прижился. Везде отталкивают, везде одно и тоже — странный. Не то чтобы Лераст очень нуждается в компании, нет, ему нормально. Но как же это бесит.

Его хватает почти на месяц нормального посещения. А дальше начинаются прогулы: ходить на уроки раз через три, раз в месяц — сдать всё и больше не появляться. Так проще, не контактировать с классом вообще.

Родители следят за успеваемостью. Пророчат будущее в медицине, продолжение семейного дела — фармацевтическая корпорация, но Лераст твёрдо знает — это не его. Он мечтает о творчестве, хочет рисовать игры; от химических уравнений тошнит. Но он должен. Родители требуют, и Лераст пока не знает, что будет с этим делать.

Он ходит в художественную школу, и это — самое лучшее, что есть в его повседневной жизни. Забыть про всё и рисовать, рисовать, рисовать; с коллективом не ладится, но это неважно, он привык, да и он здесь не за этим.

Художку Лераст никогда не прогуливает. Обычно он сидит за последней партой один, и уверен, что так даже лучше. Никто не отвлекает. Поэтому когда в их группе появляется новенькая девочка, Стася, и место рядом впервые не пустое, ему непривычно. И некомфортно. И вообще.

Стася нормальная; её родители дружат с дядей Лераста, поэтому он знает и её, и брата-близнеца еще с самого детства. Они почти не общаются; хоть они и учатся в одной школе, близнецы младше на полтора года, разговоры как-то не клеятся.

Стася хорошая. Шумная, болтливая, и часто раздражает до невозможности, но она смотрит на него нормально, как будто нет в Лерасте ничего необычного или странного. Это греет.

— Ты в школу вообще ходишь? — спрашивает она однажды. — Уже недели две тебя не видела.

— А что мне там делать? — пожимает плечами Лераст. — Я знаю, кем хочу быть и что мне для этого надо. А терпеть одноклассников… Зачем?

Для неё это странно. «Школа переоценена, » — говорит Лераст; он ненавидит туда ходить, а Стася не представляет, как так можно. Но у неё там друзья, своя компания, она не понимает и вряд ли когда-нибудь поймёт.

— И кем же ты будешь? Художником?

— Нет. Не совсем.

Он не рассказывает, а Стася придумывает, как он будет на набережной писать портреты прохожим. Это бесит. Она не со зла, конечно, у неё стиль общения такой — на взаимных подколах и шутках, жизнь с братом-близнецом накладывает отпечаток. Лераст понемногу привыкает.

Он говорит, что всё не настолько банально, что у него есть план. Стася называет этот план Великой Интригой, и поначалу это раздражает, но со временем Лераст смиряется. Стася будто вытягивает его из панциря, постепенно, по чуть-чуть, не даёт закрыться от всех, как он привык.

С художеством у нее все плохо. За месяц результата нет почти никакого, хотя она рисует каждый день и очень старается. Стас, её брат, шутит над этим и предлагает забить. «Ну не твоё, — говорит он, — ты вон великой танцовщицей хотела быть, дерзай». Стася обижается; они ругаются в школе, и Лераст невольно становится свидетелем этой сцены.

Он проходит мимо, будто не видел ничего — это не его дело. А вечером они вновь встречаются в художке, и Стася спрашивает:

— Ты тоже думаешь, что я безнадёжна?

Лераст не то чтобы правда так думает, но результаты действительно плохие.

— Работать придётся много, — говорит он осторожно. — Но потом будет лучше и лучше. У меня тоже не выходило поначалу, — добавляет он несколько мгновения спустя.

Стася кивает, кажется, еще больше расстроена. Лераст рисует хорошо, и ей просто не верится, что он действительно когда-то не умел; кажется, будто он говорит это только чтобы её подбодрить.

— Ладно, нормально всё, — говорит она. — Не надо… Вот так.

Лераст не знает, что ответить. Они рисуют в тишине, и ему кажется, что этот раз — последний, что она послушает Стаса и больше не придёт. Рисунок не получается снова, преподаватель поправляет её несколько раз, но это не помогает ни капли. Когда занятие заканчивается, Стася быстро собирается, отвечает маме по телефону и уходит, кивнув на прощание. Совсем расстроенная.

В следующий раз она действительно не приходит. За его столом снова пусто и тихо, никто не отвлекает бесполезными разговорами, но Лерасту от чего-то грустно. Он привык к Стасе и решает отловить её на перемене, сказать, что всё не так плохо, все с чего-то начинали, и это нормально, что не получается сразу. Находит дома старые рисунки и думает — почему он их не выбросил?

Наверное, чтобы теперь мог показать, что все начинают с малого, с корявых линий, неудачных пропорций и дрожащих рук.

В школе он находит только Стаса. Тот говорит, что сестра заболела, и Лераст чувствует себя очень глупо. Так накрутил себя, а оказалось — зря.

Через неделю Стася возвращается на занятия.

— Бросить — значит признать правоту Стаса, — говорит она, — не доставлю ему такой радости.

Лераст и не думал, что будет так скучать по её непрекращающейся болтовне.

Со временем у Стаси начинает получаться. Она радуется и загорается еще сильнее, рисует на уроках в школе, в кафе, в парке, везде. Отлавливает Лераста на переменах, постоянно дёргает в художке и просит: помоги. Он закатывает глаза, но помогает, конечно. То, что Стася равняется на него и считает авторитетом, очень льстит.

В декабре родители наконец узнают о прогулах. Лераст понимал, что не сможет скрывать это вечно, но когда на него кричат, не особенно понимает, в чём проблема. Он всё сдаёт, оценки хорошие — что еще им нужно?

— Дисциплина, — говорит мать. — Художка тебе мешает. Пора думать о будущем, а не заниматься ерундой.

Лераст злится и хлопает дверью. Дыхание сбитое, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Они же не могут, не могут в самом деле… Сколько лет…

Но они могут. Его ставят перед фактом — художка закончилась. И нет смысла просить, кричать; решение окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит.

Сколько лет… Как же бесит.

Школу он продолжает прогуливать из принципа. Стася ловит его на перемене однажды, когда он приходит на контрольную работу. Спрашивает:

— Где тебя носит?

Лераст злой. Он рассказывает, в чём дело, ярко, во всех красках и с тоннами мата. «Дерьмо, » — соглашается Стася. И на этом разговор, кажется, исчерпан.

Он не хочет терять с ней связь, но не знает, как подступиться. Обменяться контактами? А ей оно надо? И в итоге Лераст пускает всё на самотёк. Он не знает, как удержать дружбу, он не умеет, ему проще слиться, чем попытаться сделать хоть что-то. Стася вытянула его из панциря, но, увы, не до конца.

Он ссорится с родителями. Утром уходит из дома с ноутбуком и блокнотом, усаживается в каком-то кафе и сидит там целыми днями, возвращаясь почти в полночь. Родители кричат на него; им кажется, что этот протест — просто блажь, и они добавляют Лерасту репетиторов по химии и биологии.

— Тебе скоро поступать, — говорит отец.

«К чёрту всё, » — думает Лераст.

Он, как обычно, сидит в кафе вечером, когда к нему подходит Стася. Бросает рюкзак на стул, садится рядом и заказывает себе чай. Лераст стягивает наушники, выключает гремящую в них музыку и спрашивает:

— Ты чего здесь?

— Стаса ждала, и через окно тебя увидела.

— А.

Он возвращается к рисунку. Стася следит за его рукой, и молчит.

— Есть один сайт, — говорит Лераст, — вроде онлайн-клуба художников. Не художка, конечно, но хоть какое-то сообщество.

— Ты отправлял работы?

— Да. Им понравилось. Сказали, шанс есть, но надо работать.

— Шанс?

— Да. Шанс.

Он откладывает карандаш и откидывается на спинку дивана. Думает, что, пожалуй, действительно расскажет, если она сейчас спросит. И Стася спрашивает — но не совсем то.

— Твоя Великая Интрига совсем вразрез с тем желаниями родителей, да? — он кивает, и она продолжает. — Что ты будешь делать, когда поступишь? Это же не мед. Твои не примут.

— Не знаю. Видимо, выживать на стипуху, потому что меня скорее всего пошлют, — Стася ставит чашку и смотрит на него серьёзно. Лераст усмехается, но получается как-то натянуто. — Если из дому попрут, я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

— А что, реально могут?

— А я не знаю. Эти могут всё.

— Да, — говорит она внезапно. — Если вдруг — можешь. С родителями договоримся, они не будут против, наверное.

Лераст закашливается. Якобы случайно, но по сути — скрыть замешательство. Он спросил в шутку и не ожидал серьёзного ответа, тем более — такого.

От необходимости что-то говорить его спасает Стас. У него разбита губа («опять подрался, » — выдыхает Стася), он прикрывает её ладонью, и просит у официантки лёд. Садится рядом, краем глаза заглядывает в рисунок Лераста и говорит.

— Круто.

— Спасибо.

Стася немного обижается, но больше в шутку. Про её рисунки он говорит только «не надо бумагу портить, леса жалко», и когда она озвучивает это, Стас машет рукой.

— Но ведь, и правда, жалко.

— Ничего, — говорит Лераст, — научится — и перейдёт в фотошоп. Лес в порядке, и шутить будет не с чего.

— О, поверь, он найдёт.

— Всё не настолько плохо.

— Ладно, может я был неправ, — признаёт Стас. — Если до сих пор не бросила, это что-то да значит.

— Ты — лучший стимул продолжать, — фыркает Стася, и он смеётся, а потом кривится: с губы снова идёт кровь. Стася говорит, что мама его прибьёт, а он только пожимает плечами — ну, что уж теперь?

Лераст не понимает, почему они не собираются домой. Ладно он, ему здесь сидеть еще долго, но Стася ведь ждала брата чтобы уйти, так почему?

— Ты домой когда? — спрашивает она, будто читая его мысли.

— Поздно. Не хочу домой.

Потому что у него репетитор по биологии, которая ему не нужна. Потому что дома родители, которым плевать, и старший брат, которому не плевать, но он не пойдёт против. Потому что все бесят, вот почему.

— Я тоже не хочу, — говорит Стас. — Слушать нотации как-то не тянет.

Стася вздыхает и звонит маме. Звук громкий, и Лераст, сидя рядом, слышит отголоски разговора: прийти не очень поздно, купить по дороге хлеба. И всё. У него не так, всегда начинается допрос: а где, а с кем, а когда домой, как это «не знаю»?

У близнецов всё легче.

Они заказывают еще чаю в большом чайнике, на всех. Сидят несколько часов, болтают обо всём и в тоже время ни о чём. С близнецами хорошо; они не задают неудобных вопросов, даже Стас, с которым Лераст по сути-то и не знаком, и от которого как раз мог бы ожидать. Но нет; вечер получается очень ламповый и комфортный. Они обмениваются телефонами и создают чат в мессенджере прежде чем разойтись. Решают сходить вместе в кино на выходных — оказывается, все трое долго ждали один и тот же фильм.

Такие встречи становятся традициями. Два раза в неделю — у Стаси свободный вечер, у Стаса плавание, он приходит позже. Они много общаются, рисуют вместе; Стася всегда носит с собой блокнот и карандаш. С близнецами хорошо, и Лераст думает каждый раз, почему они не общались раньше? Кто бы мог подумать, что всё сложится так.

Дома у него скандалы. Лераст прогуливает школу и репетиторов, приходит поздно, полностью игнорирую требования родителей. Говорит, что не пойдёт в медицину, и это — очередной скандал со слезами и криками матери и тяжелым взглядом отца.

За него вступается брат. Лераст смотрит ошарашенно, когда Рид говорит родителям про выбор и просит дать хотя бы попробовать. Он старше почти на восемь лет, и они не то чтобы не ладят — просто не общаются, слишком разные, и разговаривать им не о чем. «Но к Риду прислушаются, » — думает Лераст. Брат, в отличие от него, не стал в своё время разочарованием.

Но его не слышат. Вмешивается даже дядя, который, едва вернувшись из Испании, узнал о происходящем. Дэриан всегда старался не лезть в семейные дела, ему проще оставаться в стороне, но когда ему рассказывают об отмене художки, это уже слишком. Лераст ходил туда семь лет.

Дэриана не слушают, говорят не лезть в их семейные дела, но Лераст благодарен уже за попытку.

У дяди — международная сеть аптек, он редко бывает дома, и Лераст даже немного ему завидует. Дэриан собирается в кругосветное путешествие; пока это только идея, но он твёрдо намерен её исполнить.

— Будешь слать мне открытки? — спрашивает Лераст. — И вообще держать в курсе.

Дэриан обещает, что будет, конечно же.

Из семьи они ближе всех друг другу. Именно дядя привёл Лераста в художественную школу, и всегда поддерживал. Приятно знать, что он рядом, пусть и ненадолго — до следующей командировки.

Каникулы приходят как-то незаметно. Лераст не любит лето — слишком много солнца, приходится мазаться кремами и носить солнцезащитные очки, — но это хорошее время, потому что нет школы, и свободы гораздо больше. Близнецы зовут его к себе домой; они смотрят фильмы, пытаются готовить лимонады, гуляют целыми днями, и Лераст всё чаще сбрасывает звонки родителей, потому что ему слишком хорошо.

Стас и Стася замечают — что-то не в порядке. Он отвечает, что тяжело, его не слышат и не хотят понять — его выбор может отличаться от планов родителей. Говорит, что всё наладится как-нибудь, хотя сам уже не особенно верит. Полгода прошло, а ничего не изменилось. Но не хочется грузить близнецов своими проблемами, зачем, у них слишком хорошая дружба.

Близнецы собираются на море, но меняют планы, когда их мать, Тиллиана, предлагает Лерасту поехать с ними. «Лес и озеро тоже полезно, — говорит она, — но солнца там поменьше. А море будет когда-нибудь потом». Лераст не верит, что она это серьёзно, ради него; но все воспринимают эту новость нормально, будто нет в этом ничего необычного. Будто бы он — член семьи, с которым нужно считаться.

— Впереди выпускной класс, надо отдохнуть как следует, — говорит Тиллиана. Кто он такой, чтобы спорить?

Планы едва не рушатся в последний момент. Нэриэт, отец близнецов — юрист, и у него внезапно появляется работа. Он не может поехать, поэтому Тиллиана садится за руль сама. Она не ездила несколько лет, и никогда — так далеко, но она не может, просто не представляет, как скажет детям, что все планы летят.

И они едут.

Лерасту кажется, что это — лучшее лето. И оно действительно лучшее; они купаются в озере днём и сидят вокруг костра вечером. Поют под гитару, рассказывают истории, ругаются на тучи комаров. Им везёт с погодой, но вокруг достаточно тени, а у Лераста — крема и очки, так что это не становится проблемой.

Он много рисует, пытается осваивать пейзаж, но поначалу получается плохо. Всё-таки Лераст никогда не пробовал в этом жанре. Стася смотрит на него, и достаёт свой блокнот, пытается делать наброски. Корявенькие, но мама хвалит; пейзаж они осваивают вместе.

На исходе первой недели Тиллиане звонит мать Лераста. Жалуется, что сын хочет всё бросить, и просит поговорить с ним — их с отцом он не слышит, но может быть прислушается к другому человеку.

Лераст кривится, как только узнаёт причину разговора. Они с Тиллианой сидят в его комнате, и он пытается как можно мягче замять тему, потому что не хочет ссориться и что-то выяснять. Он принял решение, и оно не изменится.

— Всё, ладно, я поняла, — смеётся Тиллиана. — Будем считать, что я поговорила, но убедить не вышло.

Лераст смотрит на неё с сомнением: что, и это — всё?

— Идём, — говорит она, поднимаясь с кресла. — Мы там шашлыки собирались жарить.

Больше эту тему они не поднимают.

С возвращением домой не всё выходит гладко. Навигатор глючит, и в какой-то момент Тиллиана понимает, что они находятся совсем не там, где нужно. Она звонит мужу, но у того процесс, он сбрасывает вызов. Интернет не ловит, и тогда она звонит Дэриану. Тот смеётся, услышав фразу «мы потерялись в лесу», но Тиль шипит, что это не смешно, и он становится серьёзнее. Открывает карту и пытается по телефону объяснить дорогу; они выезжают в конце концов.

Машина мчит по ночной трассе; близнецы и Лераст запоминают эту дорогу. А еще — звёзды, ветер в лицо из открытых окон и радио, которому можно подпевать. У них остаётся много фотографий, но еще больше — воспоминаний, смешных историй и очень тёплое ощущение глубоко в груди.

А на день рождения Тиллиана получает от Дэриана карту. Настоящую, бумажную, со всеми дорогами области. Она медленно закипает, но он смеётся, конечно, ему весело. Это же не он застрял без навигатора посреди нигде.

Лето заканчивается, проносится яркой вспышкой, оставляя позади всё самое лучшее.

Осенью родители ставят Лераста перед фактом: либо он идёт в медицину и может рассчитывать на помощь, либо делает, что хочет, но тогда он сам по себе.

— Провалишься, — говорит отец, — оплачивать контракт мы не будем.

Лераста это устраивает. Прошлогодний бунт не прошёл даром, родители, по крайней мере, больше не будут мешать.

В художку он не возвращается, рисует сам и готовится к экзаменам. С близнецами они поддерживают связь, но уже гораздо реже собираются в кафе по вечерам — времени совсем нет.

Когда они всё-таки встречаются, могут проболтать до ночи обо всём на свете: фильмы, книги, техники рисования (Стас каждый раз закатывает глаза и просит говорить по человечески). У Стаси получается всё лучше и лучше, она не бросает, продолжает ходить в художку, чем очень удивляет брата. Он привык, что с новыми увлечениями её никогда не хватает надолго.

Год пролетает как один миг. Зубрёжка, подготовка, переписки до ночи; с наступлением весны свободного времени становится настолько мало, что Лераст и близнецы совсем перестают видеться. У них тоже экзамены, девятый класс, и убеждения, что всё это — никому не нужная ерунда — не помогают.

Чем ближе лето, тем сильнее Лераст начинает паниковать. Кажется, что он всё провалит, что это действительно было ошибкой, но он заставляет себя работать. Потому что нет, не было, он это выбрал, и он сможет.

И он может.

Он сдаёт экзамены почти на максимум, и когда приходят результаты, сначала не верит. Он поступит. Всё было не зря.

Рид поздравляет его, а родители смотрят так, будто он оскорбил их лично тем, что всё смог. Отец сухо хвалит, но очевидно — он разочарован, он надеялся, что ничего не получится, что Лераст поймёт свою ошибку и поступит в медицинский на следующий год, и всё будет как раньше.

Но уже никогда не будет.

Вечером звонит Стася. Спрашивает, как всё прошло, как отреагировали дома; Лераст отвечает, что всё нормально, но она слышит по голосу — совсем нет.

— Приходи завтра к нам, — говорит она. — Сколько не виделись, надо наверстать.

А завтра его ждёт праздничный стол и поздравления от близнецов, от Тиллианы, которая лохматит его волосы и говорит, что он молодец, от Нэриэта, который хватил его целеустремлённость. Он недолго сидит с ними — снова срочно нужен на работе. Близнецы расстроены, но они привыкли, как и Тиллиана.

— Ненавижу его работу, — вздыхает она, но беззлобно — знает, что муж любит это дело всей душой.

Звонок в дверь становится неожиданностью для всех. На пороге стоит Дэриан; он едва вернулся из Лондона, приехал к ним сразу из аэропорта.

— Молодец, — говорит он и хлопает Лераста по плечу. — Горжусь. А вот ими — нет, — переключается он на близнецов, и те синхронно закатывают глаза. Нотации о неважно сданных экзаменах им прочитали все кому не лень.

— Ну мы же сдали, — пожимает плечами Стас. — В чем проблема?

Тиллиана только качает головой: её дети неисправимы.

В их доме тепло — лучше, чем в собственном. Лераст не знает, как жил без них раньше. У близнецов семья — настоящая, любящая, принимающая их любыми, и он даже завидовал бы, если бы не знал — они приняли и его тоже. С ними хорошо, они любят его просто за то, что он вот такой есть. У себя дома Лераст этого не чувствует, особенно — в последние годы.

Кто знает, где бы он был сейчас, если бы не поддержка близнецов и их семьи.

Когда он впервые приходит в университет, то понимает — ничего не меняется. Он по прежнему изгой, на него смотрят косо, и от этого уже даже смешно. И обидно, конечно; сколько ни отрицай, а царапает в глубине души — не такой уж он и странный. Ну, альбинос, ну и что? Университет не прогуляешь, как школу, здесь всеобщее равнодушие приходится терпеть.

На парах он сидит один. Переписывается со Стасей, которая ноет, что ничего не понимает, физика дерьмо, математика тоже, и вообще, почему так сложно? Лераст присылает ей фотографию конспекта по вышмату, и она затыкается. Но ненадолго; через час она пишет снова: «нахрена мне биология? ну вот зачем?», и тогда Лераст присылает фото с пары истории. «Ой, всё», — пишет Стася в ответ.

А вечером присылает задачу по физике, и они решают её до ночи. Лераст матерится; он тоже ничего не понимает, и это злит. Он же знает физику, так что это такое?

Стася всерьёз надумала поступать к нему на геймдизайн. Он спрашивает:

— Ты серьёзно? Тут реально сложно.

— Серьёзно, — отвечает она, — я сколько в художку ходила, она же не просто так!

Во время зимней сессии Лераст начинает пить крепкий кофе. Поначалу он кажется редкостной гадостью, но выбирать не приходится — нужно просыпаться и учить, и сам он это сделать уже не в состоянии. Но постепенно становится терпимо, а потом даже вкусно.

— Вот тебе и плюсы сессии, — рассказывает он, а Стася кривится. Сама она крепкий кофе терпеть не может.

— Не передумала? — уточняет Лераст, но она непреклонна, она уже всё решила.

А Стас еще не решил ничего. Он не хочет быть юристом, как отец, или экономистом, как мать. Родители всё чаще спрашивают: «ты определился?», и Стаса это бесит, потому что нет, он не знает, вообще. Стася предлагает вакансию дворника и смеётся, а потом уворачивается от летящей в неё подушки. Это уже становится традицией.

— Как ты понял, куда тебе надо? — спрашивает однажды Стас.

— Да просто понял, — пожимает плечами Лераст. — Была мечта, а потом она оформилась в цель, вот и получилось.

Стасу от этого совсем не легче. У него нет такой мечты, и он не знает, чего хочет.

— Определись с экзаменами, — говорит Лераст, — с областью, где хочешь работать. А времени решить окончательно еще много.

Стас запоминает, понемногу пробует разные курсы. Ему нравится программирование; может быть не настолько, чтобы с уверенность сказать, что это — его, но когда из отдельных элементов складываются алгоритмы, а программа запускается и работает — это приятно. И хочется еще. Стас думает, что всё, наверное, не настолько безнадёжно: по крайней мере, он выбрал область.

Когда они встречаются в кафе впервые за почти полгода, Лераст напоминает зомби. Он закончил первый курс, и даже остался на стипендии. У него впереди — поездка в Швецию с родителями, а у близнецов — море и солнце; они обещают слать друг другу фотографии и привезти сувениры.

— Ну что, — спрашивает Лераст, — ты решил?

— Программирование, — отвечает Стас, и Лер притворно ужасается:

— Вы что, и в универе будете со мной? Никуда от вас не деться!

Но на самом деле он рад, конечно. Без привычной уже болтовни на переменах ужасно скучно.

Телефон звенит входящим сообщением. «Ну ты как, подумал? Реально фотогеничен же!». Лераст усмехается и выключает экран. Ладно, один собеседник у него есть, и прилипчивостью ему не сравниться с обоими близнецами вместе взятыми.

Парня зовут Алек. Они учатся на одном курсе, но каким-то образом умудрялись не замечать друг друга почти год. Точнее, Лераст умудрялся, а Алек всё не знал, как подступиться, чтобы не послали. Он — начинающий фотограф, ищет необычные типажи; однажды подсаживается к Лерасту и зовёт на фотосессию.

— Ты просто находка, серьёзно, — он смотрит с сомнением, и Алек быстро уточняет: — в смысле, внешность. Давай хоть попробуем.

Он не отлипает от него целый день, и Лераст уже почти согласен.

Фотографии получаются хорошие. Лераст даже постит парочку в Инстаграм, хотя он редко выставляет там свои фото. В первые дни лайки сыпятся без остановки, и некоторое время спустя ему пишет представитель модельного агентства. Первая мысль в голове Лераста, когда видит сообщение: «вы что, издеваетесь?».

Он привык, что его внешность — это что-то неправильное, из-за чего его не принимает общество. Лераст не встречал других альбиносов, видел в интернете, но вживую — никогда. Его цвет волос, кожи, ресниц — всё это кажется дефектом, который нужно исправить; с пятого класса Лераст красит ресницы и брови, хотел когда-то и волосы, но побоялся — вдруг выйдет еще хуже. Его альбинизм — это тонированные линзы, постоянные походы по врачам в детстве, солнцезащитные очки, мази для кожи, постоянные анализы, проверки, ненужное и неприятное внимание. Но никогда — такое.

Он соглашается. Приходит на пробы в смешанных чувствах, убеждая себя в том, что он ничего не теряет в любом случае.

Лерасту предлагают контракт, и уже через два месяца его лицо — на обложке модного журнала в тысячи тиражей, а на руках — первые заработанные деньги.

Когда близнецы видят его в журнале, то просто теряют дар речи. Стас звонит ему почти сразу, говорит: «чувак, да ты звезда!». На фоне слышится голос Стаси, Лераст различает только отдельные слова «обалдеть», «круто» и «молчал».

Он выкладывает фотографии в Инстаграм, и тут же получает комментарий от Дэриана: «неожиданно, но мне нравится».

Когда они встречаются с близнецами, те поздравляют его с успехами еще раз и спрашивают:

— Ну и каково это, жить звездой?

Лераст посылает их к чёрту, но он почему-то счастлив.

Всё идёт неплохо, гонорары небольшие, но лучше чем ничего. В октябре Дэриан уезжает в кругосветку, как мечтал, и теперь утро Лераста начинается с Инстаграма, с просмотра новых фотографий и историй. Дядя, как обещал, шлёт открытки со всех концов мира, и вскоре их становится некуда девать.

На Новый год Дэриан зовёт его в Лапландию. Пишет: «бери близнецов в охапку, и приезжайте». Лераст делает скриншот экрана и отправляет его в общий чат. И они едут. Гуляют по деревне Санта Клауса, встречают Новый год под северным сиянием, и это — самая настоящая фантастика. Будто в сказке.

А потом они вновь возвращаются в серые будни. У близнецов выпускной класс, они учат и паникуют, паникуют и зубрят. Не спят в ночь перед первым экзаменом, переписываются с Лерастом, ноют, переживают, но спать не идут. Он советует им выпить валерьянки и всё-таки попытаться выспаться.

В конце концов всё заканчивается. Экзамены сданы, и даже неплохо; близнецы пьют на выпускном и выкладывают много фотографий в Инстаграм, чтобы утром судорожно их убирать. Но Дэриан успевает всё сохранить и даже показывает Лерасту, который пропустил половину из-за подготовки к сессии.

Они звонят ему ночью, когда он только-только ложится спать. Кричат в трубку, что они это сделали, что эта каторга закончилась, а Лераст отвечает сонно:

— Было бы чему радоваться. Одна закончилась, начнётся следующая.

Но близнецам всё равно. Они встречают рассвет, и им кажется что они наконец-то свободны.

Потом, конечно, они поступают в университет. Проходят именно туда, куда хотели, хотя до последнего не верили.

У них есть еще немного лета. Тёплые деньки мелькают друг за другом; втроём они едут на озеро, где были пару лет назад. А потом — к Дэриану в Осло на выходные, где пьют за успешное поступление.

Идея переезда зарождается еще тогда. После очередного шота Стас предлагает:

— Давайте съедемся.

— Чего? — одновременно спрашивают Стася и Лераст. — В смысле?

— В прямом, — объясняет Стас. — Квартиру на троих снимать. Круто же.

Они соглашаются, что круто, но пока это кажется слишком далёким и несбыточным. И идея теряется на время.

Теперь они чаще пересекаются в университете. Сидят в столовой, вместе прогуливают в парке и судорожно учат перед модулями. А потом внезапно Лераст в час ночи оказывается в общем чате близнецов и одногруппника Стаса, Алана. И как обычно: «мы делаем рассчётку, сдавать завтра, помоги, а?». У Лераста стойкое чувство дежавю.

На третьем курсе он съезжает от родителей. За эти годы их отношения испортились окончательно, и теперь они живут, как соседи, почти никак не контактируя. Он устал постоянно чувствовать себя виноватым и слушать упрёки о том, что всех разочаровал.

Но теперь у Лераста, помимо курсового проекта, еще и фриланс. Контракт с модельным агентством заканчивается, и он его не продлевает — куда еще, и так бы все успеть. Пытается делать что-то на общих потоковых парах, но сосредоточиться толком не получается. Рядом сидит такой же парень и тихо матерится, ковыряя что-то в программе на ноутбуке. Они сидят на заднем ряду и со временем пересекаются все чаще. Уже даже кивают друг другу при встрече. Слово за слово, где-то в чём-то друг другу помочь, и они вспоминают, что неплохо бы, наверное, познакомиться.

Парня зовут Зак, он программист, второй раз на третьем курсе. Не особенно рассказывает о своей ситуации, а Лераст не спрашивает — он уважает чужие секреты. Зак не пялится на него, хотя, по правде говоря, все уже давно привыкли, что Лерасту плевать.

Однажды после пар они, как обычно, собираются домой, но вместо этого внезапно решают заглянуть в бар. Разговор получается приятным и интересным; теперь они общаются чаще, когда не заняты на общих парах. Если вообще туда приходят, конечно.

С близнецами Лераст видится реже — третий курс тяжелый, времени толком нет ни на что. Но из общего с Аланом чата его так и не удалили, поэтому они общаются иногда. Алан рассказывает, что у него здесь учится брат, но он не лезет к нему с проблемами по учёбе. У того завал с проектом, и Лераст пишет, что очень хорошо его понимает.

С приходом зимней сессии он удаляется из всех чатов, чтобы не отвлекаться. Пьёт кофе литрами и зубрит; у близнецов первая сессия, и они тоже учат и нервничают. Но всё закачивается малой кровью, пересдача только у Стаса, и то — потому что он проспал зачёт. Но это ерунда, он закрыл его на сессии, и у них наконец-то немного свободы.

Они решают отметить это и собираются в кафе. Близнецы зовут Алана, а Лераст спрашивает Зака, не хочет ли тот развлечься. Тот соглашается, задолбаный, но счастливый, что всё закончилось.

Когда они приезжают в кафе, их ждёт сюрприз.

— Брат? — одновременно спрашивают Зак и Алан. А потом смеются — вот угораздило ведь так совпасть.

Они все наконец-то нормально знакомятся, и им весело, а с каждым следующим шотом — всё лучше и лучше. И это хороший вечер, едва ли не лучший за последние полгода. Можно забыть обо всех проблемах и просто расслабиться.

Идея с переездом всплывает снова только через несколько лет, когда Лераст заканчивает университет, а близнецы получают свои первые деньги с фриланса. И тогда это превращается в план. Они ищут квартиру и собирают деньги; близнецы просчитывают, смогут ли учиться и одновременно работать, и со временем понимают — смогут.

В день, когда они переезжают, на улице царит настоящая снежная зима. Еще вечером всё вокруг было неприветливо серым, а теперь снег падает крупными белыми хлопьями, покрывая дворы тонким, нетронутым еще слоем.

Лераст любит зиму. Такую — особенно; красивую, ослепляюще-белую сказочную зиму. Пар от горячего дыхания, снежинки в волосах и тёплые шарфы, новогодние огни и ощущение праздника где-то глубоко внутри.

До Нового года две недели, но это не главный день этой зимы.

Чтобы перевезти всё, приходится арендовать минивэн. Лераст раньше не задумывался, насколько у него много вещей — во все поездки большого рюкзака было достаточно, но, переезжая, приходится брать с собой гораздо больше необходимого минимума на неделю. Весь коридор сьёмной однушки завален пакетами и коробками — кажется, чтобы перенести их все, понадобится целая вечность.

На самом деле они справляются за пятнадцать минут. Лераст заносит ключ хозяйке и выходит на улицу, тут же получая снежок в плечо. Стася смеётся и поправляет выбившиеся из-под шапки рыжие волосы. Он не бросает в ответ — сейчас не время, их ждёт водитель, — но знает, что обязательно вываляет её в снегу позже. У них будет много времени.

Стас диктует адрес. Они едут, в машине негромко играет регги, за окном проносятся заснеженные улицы.

— Не верится, — улыбается Стася.

В квартире царит уютный полумрак. Лераст здесь еще не был, видел только фотографии — на сайте и то, что присылали близнецы.

— Ну, что, — начинает Стас, когда в последний раз закрывается входная дверь. Коридор и гостиная заставлены коробками так, что не пройти — остаток дня придётся их разбирать. — Поздравляю нас. С началом самостоятельной жизни и этим всем.

— Ага, — кивает Лераст. — Особенно меня.

— Взял и обломал мне пафосный момент.

— Какой кошмар.

Стася смеётся, глядя на них, и тянется за телефоном.

— Фотку? На память.

Они фотографируются на фоне кучи коробок и смеются, что это шедевр, пока Стася постит ее в Инстаграм. Их самостоятельная жизнь только начинается, но они уверены, что она будет замечательной.

А еще они знают: сейчас, в этот самый момент, по-настоящему счастливы.


End file.
